


Hunt

by secondweekend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondweekend/pseuds/secondweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sherlock last saw John. </p><p>Written between series 2 and 3. Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3326366">Follow</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

*

I've been off with the key  
you've kept the unlocked safe  
when I return we'll put them both away. 

My hunger awaits  
my absent eyes have left you here unobserved  
and you've so much to be counted  
for my gaze to lick  
and tick you off my fingers with verbs  
one for each leg, each arm, your mouth  
your heart, your hands  
I'll read them aloud  
like a book  
I'll tell you the story of who you were without me  
until it's all in my mind  
like a picture I took  
I'll see it all, hair to sole  
with hours in one look 

I will feed off you for days  
not a single aspect, emotion, or action  
will stray  
my quavering lashes will bounce upon every touch  
of every inch I eat up

I bite my lip  
you won't be expecting this  
but I've been starved so long  
my hands are dumb, clawed, expectant things  
no mind of their own  
you're the only one who knows  
each stroke of you with my mind  
is more than I could ever  
if I grasped you under mine  
you always frown, you always wait  
holding your breath  
as I smooth down every page 

you know the way that I read you  
is better than any other could do 

but still 

in all the time I've had to wait  
clutching the key to your unlocked safe  
I don't know if I won't turn it  
slide the clinking metal into that gasp of  
connection, that collection of asks  
open me, seal me, lock me tight  
I could give that safe a name  
and writhe the key, and stake my claim

and if a wonder lingers  
I'll excuse it as  
my fingers putting my eyes to shame.


End file.
